Untitled
by lilisaku
Summary: Summary is inside cause it would fit in this box T-T Rated T for now and if need be it will go to M later on. There is no lemon in this story. I will also add a better title later on.


Summary: Hinata 16 years old, insane and has a secret that only the older shinobi know off along with a few members of her family (Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji) and two others, however the two others share the same secret and are just like her only she and two others know who the two are. The third wants to place her on a team but she's not so sure it's the best idea. After a talk with the third and someone else she finally agrees. She joins one of the teams at Hokage's orders. Will she be able to hide her secret or will her team find out. Note: For story purposes Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru are older by 3 years making them 15, the genin of team Gai are 16, and Iruka along with Kakashi are 20, whereas he other senseis are 25 or older and the rest are their usual ages (x_x I gave first part of summary away just after the summary)  
Pairings: will be revealed later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hinata groaned as she woke up getting up out of bed. She hated mornings and the fact for some reason she found herself waking up at six in the morning and never getting back to sleep, if she did sleep that night that is. Getting up she headed to the kitchen of her home to grab some breakfast before getting ready for the day. Sure she lived in a place for those who are mentally insane and she had a disturbing secret but she was otherwise completely normal to everyone who didn't know her secret. Heading to the bathroom of her room she turned on the shower before removing her pjs. Checking the waters temperature before stepping under the sprays of the shower all tension leaving her as the water hit her skin.

It was during the middle of her shower that she began to think about the events that occurred over the past few days. The Hokage had come to see her a few days ago telling her that she would be placed back on active duty and placed with one of the genin teams of the current graduate informing her that she had to be at the academy in four days. Over the next couple of days she had a few visits from four friends, and surprisingly her sister and father who under his cold facade actually loved his daughter despite everything and even Hanabi despite knowing everything. Neji would have visited but he was out with his team on a c-rank mission. She sighed they all encouraged her telling her what she needed to here but telling her to be careful. Snapping out of her thoughts she realised she had just been stood there eyes closed for a good ten – twenty minutes. Letting out a sigh she began to finish up in the shower to get ready as she remembered the Hokage wanted to see her first.

Meanwhile else where the Hokage sat doing the bane every kage had to deal with, paperwork. How he hated paperwork but thankfully for him it was nearly all done. He looked up as he heard the door to his office open and saw Iruka along with Shikamaru, smiling he greeted them with a wave which was returned by Iruka but Shikamaru grunted, obviously not a morning person. They sat on the two chairs in front of the Hokage, Shikamaru receiving something from the Hokage which he began to eat knowing the other two were used to seeing him eat what was in the package. He ate as they sat discussing what would be happening tomorrow which to him it was just too troublesome. Sure he didn't mind because he was curious and interested about it and the fact the Hokage asked them specifically to do this but he was wondering if the two of them would be okay tomorrow giving their situation.

Back with Hinata she had just finished getting ready, she wore a black tank top which fit her perfectly like a glove, a pair of black bottoms with bracers on them but left to hang (if you have IMVU look up Yuki pants by Vkei, they are same as them only minus the detail on the front), a pairs of high converse (again if an IMVU user look at these high all stars black by Psicodelic ) along with a black necklace with to equally black rings on it (IMVU: Couple rings by Nuzh). She since her skin was naturally clear and soft she just put on eyeliner in a cat-like style making her already cat-like eyes look well more cat-like along with one layer of mascara on her naturally long eyelashes. Her hair was done so her full fringe with the long bits are the side where left down (she would have to get them cut later on) and the rest done into two ponytails (IMVU: Chiruu by Karu but image them going down to her hips). Checking her look in the mirror satisfied with how she looked, she buzzed so the doctor would give her, her injection and then let her out so she could go to the meeting at the Hokage tower with Iruka, the Hokage, Shikamaru and Sakura.

Back at the tower Sakura had just arrived wearing just a pair on skinny black jeans, normal length converse and white tank top with necklace. Her makeup was just a small amount of eyeliner which was only done on the bottom and ended at the corner of her eyes and only one layer of mascara. She hadn't done much to her hair just had cut it recently her bangs now a side fringe with started at the bottom on her right eye and got longer as it got towards the rest of her hair so that it would blend in with it which was currently flicked to the side slightly so it wasn't in her eye whilst she hadn't done much the rest of her hair, which was no longer long as it had been cut short (think same length as in the series), it had only been straightened and brushes as she couldn't be bothered with it this morning. She entered the office greeting the three inside who were sat waiting for her and Hinata.

It wasn't long after Sakura that Hinata arrived, her and Sakura being giving the same type of package as Shikamaru which they began to eat after they had greeted everyone. They sat and listened whilst munching as the Hokage and Iruka gave them an update on what they discussed. They found out they would be joining the already chosen team 7 due to the fact of who two of the team members were. They were the Hokage's three personal shinobi and answered only to him sure they may be on a team with other genin and a sensei but they only answered to the third. Sakura and Hinata would be on team 7 whilst Shikamaru was needed for team 10, which the trio weren't to happy about. A few hours later after discussing everything they needed to know and making sure everyone understood before he dismissed them as he got back to the rest of his paperwork, which when he looks back at it seems to have multiplied. As soon as they left the tower they parted ways from Iruka to head back to the Asylum where from there Shikamaru and Sakura went back to their places there whilst Hinata got her fringe cut to just below her eyebrows and the two longer strips where cut so they were just an inch longer then her fringe before heading back to her place at the asylum.

* * *

-TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY-

* * *

Hinata groaned and stretched as she was woken up by Shikamaru and Sakura who had come over from their own places here at the asylum to get her up so they could head to the academy together and observe the newly graduated genin to see what they were like. Getting a quick shower she dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a crimson red tank top, a white off the shoulder (off the right shoulder) top over it which had the kanji for dragon in the same red as her tank top with an image of a dragon wrapped around it and a pair of custom made heels with a 4 inch heel but where made specifically for her ninja life style but could also been worn with casual clothing. Happy with her outfit she left her hair down but brushed it so it went over one shoulder (the right one) and covered the part of her tank top which showed thought she tied a crimson red ribbon around one wrist in case she needed to tie her hair up.

Meanwhile in Hinata's kitchen Sakura was making breakfast for the three of them with what she brought over. It was only half six in the morning so she had plenty of time to make sure their meal was properly prepared. She heard the door to Hinata's bedroom opening indicating that Hinata was now dressed and ready. Smiling she got out three plates putting and even amount of each of the plate as she signalled that breakfast was ready. They all sat down to eat no one saying a word as they enjoyed their breakfast. During this time she took her time to observe her friends outfits Sakura's outfit was the same as hers only the colours where in reverse, the kanji on her back was for banshee with an image of a banshee (look up fable 2 banshee you will see an image by urkenstaff from deviant art it's similar to that only the outfit is white and crimson). Turning her attention she looked at Shikamaru he was wearing a crimson tank top, white skinny jeans and his own custom made combat boots, his kanji on the back of his top said wolf with of course an image of a wolf wrapped around it.

It didn't take them too long to finish their breakfast not needing to clean up as they would be able to do it later on when they got back from their day at the academy. Each going to a seal on their arms which said cloak they bit their fingers running blood over the seal causing three identical cloaks to appear in the arms of their respective owners. The cloaks where simple and black and made so that they would cover their upper half of their face and if need be the whole of their face, however on the back of each of these cloaks was their kanji and the same images as there was on the tops each of them are wearing. Putting the cloaks on pulling up the hoods to cover their faces upper halves, they got ready to leave for the day.

They checked Hinata and themselves out for the day getting encouragement and good lucks from some of the workers there. As soon as they got outside they wasted no time in jumping up to the roof tops using the ninja speed to make it with plenty of time to spare to look round the academy as it was now seven in the morning and they had an hour before the new graduates got their for team placement. They thought back on the memories they had here and how it was where they started their ninja life which lead up to how they were now. Before they knew it half an hour had passed and they had decided to meet with Iruka half an hour before it was eight

Hinata was getting excited it had been too long since she last saw Iruka, ok so she saw him yesterday but still it was only for a short amount of time and she missed him terribly(this line gives you a certain hint x_x). Shikamaru and Sakura just smiled shaking their heads at the antics of their friend. It wasn't long before they arrived at Iruka's classroom. They knocked on the door to the classroom waiting for Iruka to let them in. Iruka hearing the knocking opened the door to the classroom and smiled at the three who he saw stood there motioning for them to come in getting the attention of some of the newly graduates who had arrived early. Looking round reminiscing as they entered the room briefly noting the few early ones but paid them no mind as they turned to Iruka as they spent the next half an hour having a hushed conversation between the four of them which none of the graduates would be able to hear. They looked up and saw most of the graduates were here, well not hard to tell when they were being so noisy. Nodding their heads to Iruka they headed to the seats at the very back in on the right-hand side near the windows. They observed the class and were only impressed by a fair few an Akamichi, an Aburame, an Inuzuka, some pale black haired lad, the jinchuuriki, and an Uchiha but also from what they had heard there was a Yamanaka as well. They relaxed closing their eyes falling asleep for awhile.

It was Hinata who was woken up first by the sound of a bunch of noisy girls squealing like pigs whilst there was the tell tale signs of someone groaning in pain. Shrugging she closed her eyes and was almost back to sleep when Iruka used his big head jutsu to tell everyone to sit down and be quiet. He explained briefly about where Mizuki was twisting the truth as the Hokage told him to. The class muttered between themselves until once again Iruka told them to be quiet. Clearing his throat he began to announce the genin teams.

* * *

(skip to team 7)

* * *

"Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki (a groan from Naruto at being on Sasuke's team), Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga. Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sai. Team 9 is still in action so team 10 consists of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara" Iruka told them as he then announced the rest of the teams before continuing "Now you will meet your sensei after lunch and I bid you good luck in your futures." With that he left leaving the room as everyone broke into chatter (well except Sasuke cause well it's Sasuke) with some leaving and others staying but each separating into their teams well except team 10 and 7 as the trio who are unknown to others kept to themselves, Ino was fangirling over Sasuke from where she sat, Chouji sat by himself munching away, Sasuke kept to his brooding self, and Naruto sat daydreaming about ramen but none of them had moved from their seats. A few moments later Chouji, Naruto and Ino who had stopped fangirling for the moment where sat discussing their teammates, well more specifically the unknown teammates who currently sat eating something and talking in hushed tones so they no one would hear. They were curious to know more about the three of them all they had to go on was their names nothing else. They knew two of them were from prominent clans because of their last names but they were sure they should of met them at least sometime in the past and the Haruno's were known due to their hair colour but they couldn't tell who was who out of the three of them and they couldn't be one of the three that they where told never to speak about but then again they didn't know what them names of the three who they weren't allowed to talk about are. They would probably find out eventually as they had them on their teams so they were bound to discover something about them eventually. They discussed the three in hushed tones not realising that said three could hear what they were saying. Said three were observing their teammates the trio who was talking about them and then Sasuke, who was still brooding.

Hinata stood giving her two friends a silent goodbye and left the room. Where she was heading she didn't know as she was just wandering in her own little world. Before she knew it she was in her favourite field enjoying the peace and quiet. Taking her cloak off and laying it down on the grass she lay down on it relaxing and clearing her mind of all thoughts for a moment. She loved coming here when she had the chance it helped her to relax, to forget everything for a moment. It was around half an hour later that she was woken up by someone shaking her. Slowly opening her eyes to get used to the light looked to her left to find Iruka sat crossed legged staring at her waiting for her to wake up. Smiling softly she quietly whispered "Hey"  
"Hi there" He replied simply smiling back. They sat there in silence for a few moments staring at each other as if having a silent conversation. Iruka stood up from the ground offering Hinata his hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted before they walked at a slow casual pace out of the clearing. They made small talk as they picked up the pace using the roofs going at ninja speed to get to the academy in time for when Hinata and her teammates would meet there sensei. They slowed down and jumped off the rooftops and walked the rest of the way to the academy. "So what do you think of the new graduates? I know you and the other two and you would of made your observations about them all" Iruka asked mid conversation.  
"Well some of them have potential but others not so much and if I'm correct only three of us teams will pass the next part. I'm not too sure but if mine and Saku's team, and Shika's team fail me and the other two will go back to being the Hokage's personal shinobi again. Though when our teams have the test we have to sit out after all it's not use they are testing it's the others they are testing not us three" She replied giving him an explanation on what she thought. She was happy he was talking to her again after all he had been avoiding her since that day and Iruka could see that.

He observed her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He was happy she was getting better and that she seemed happier. Despite everything that happened to her and her team she still had some innocence about her and he didn't want her to lose that despite what happened between them. He stayed quiet as he listen to her speak as they changed to talking about themselves after telling her how things have been but leaving some things out. As he listened to her tell him about how things have been over the years he noted she too left some things out what it was he didn't know but he could tell she was but as he listened her tell him more he regretted avoiding her all this time. It had been a year since he started avoiding her and he had his reasons. He wasn't ready then and neither was she. He feels the same way yet he lied and told her didn't because he was scared and not ready, he probably still wasn't but she would probably be the same. Maybe when they were ready they might but not now. He continued on with the trail of thought lost in his own world not paying much attention to where he was going.

Hinata looked at Iruka and saw that he was lost in his own thoughts. She wondered what he thought about and what was going through his head right this minute. She shook them thoughts from her head as she noticed they were at the classroom. Sighing she gently patted Iruka on the shoulder who jumped and looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she broke him out of his thoughts causing her to giggle. Iruka regained his sense as he heard giggling and looked to see it was Hinata. She calmed herself down and motioned that they were now at the fell silent between them each staring at the other both equally nervous. Hinata gave him a smile and a quick hug thank you but didn't tell him what for. He just smiled and said your welcome as he turned away from her to open the door letting her through first. Going their separate Hinata going to sit near her friends unnoticed and quietly whilst Iruka headed to the front of the class. They both received a look from Sakura and Shikamaru which would mean we will talk later and for Iruka it would mean they would mention this to Kakashi and he would talk to Iruka. Of course no one in the class realised Hinata enter the room as they never noticed she was gone in the first place.

Iruka gave them another speech on the ninja life and another good luck before he told them to wait here for their sensei to pick them up. With that all said and done he left the room giving a quick glance to the trio at the back who stared back as he left. As soon as the door shut the room split into teams as they began to chatter about who and what their sensei would be like. Whilst that was going on Sakura and Shikamaru were talking in hushed tones to Hinata about what happened between her and Iruka, to which Hinata told them begrudgingly with a sigh.

Eventually the room began to grow quieter as the teams slowly left with their senseis until only three teams where left in the room. Naruto, Chouji, Kiba and Ino were sat together still chatting away as they waited for their senseis whilst Shino sat quietly on his own, Sasuke was brooding, Sai was painting and the trio where quietly talking. They had been waiting around half an hour before three jounin showed up, a man and a woman entered dragging a silver haired guy with them causing Sakura and Hinata to groan when they realised who would be their teams sensei which caused the other genin to look at them and Shikamaru to snicker. They dropped him on the floor where he immediately stood up. The three jounin turned and faced the teams with either men flanking the female as she spoke up "I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, I am a jounin and the sensei of team eight. My fellow jounin here are Asuma Sarutobi (this got the trio's attention) and he is the sensei for team ten. Finally we have Kakashi Hatake the sensei for team seven" she pointed to each of them as she introduced. Hinata and Sakura once again groaned whilst Shikamaru snickered at the two of them.

There was a few moments of silence before the guy identified as Asuma stepped forward and began speaking "Now due to special circumstances with your teams and the fact you have fellow teammates who are already active shinobi, we have been given permission to give you your genin test as a ground so it will the six new graduates against two of us whilst the others watch and observe." he got cut off by cries of what and outrage as Ino, Naruto and Kiba complained that they had already passed and that none of their teammates were already active shinobi and that they were all newly graduates.

Asuma sent out a small amount of killer intent to silence them as he continued speaking "That is where you three are wrong, as Sai and the three in the cloaks have been active shinobi for years now from what the Hokage told me. Now I will explain the test" He went onto explain the test and how out of all the genin that have graduated only three teams will pass. Once they each gave an introduction Kakashi mumbling to the others to skip the trio who would tell only the teams when they were ready to tell them who they were and when the genin were ready. With the introductions out the way Kakashi dismissed them giving them his genin test speech (the one from team intros in the anime). As soon as they were dismissed the trio headed straight to the Hokage's office.

* * *

A week later (I wasn't too sure what to write for the genin tests so feel free to come up with your own versions: the ones who took the test were Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, and Shino. They went up against Kakashi and Kurenai. Asuma, Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata observed them. Yeah so feel free to come up with your own version of the bell test.)

* * *

It had been a week since the team placements and the genin tests. Team eight, seven and ten passed the others went back to the academy or where placed else where in areas that would be be suited for their skills. The three teams had done some d-ranks together. They begun to get restless as Asuma commented a couple of days ago that the pups as they, referred to the six as, were getting annoyed at all the d-rank missions they had to do. They were also growing more curious about the cloaked trio, they too were being referred to by a name by the pups, Asuma, Kurenai and occasionally just to annoy them Kakashi. Only Kakashi knew who they were and stuff about them. Asuma and Kurenai would immediately know who they were if they saw their faces, their names should of been a give away but it seemed they had forgotten. As for the pups they definitely wouldn't of known who they were as they would of been in the academy, Chouji, Kiba, Ino and Shino would of heard of them as the ones they were forbidden to talk about but they don't know their names or what they look like, so they don't consider that factor. They had never heard them speak, they only spoke when with the teams to Kakashi or among themselves, but always so no one else could heard but them four. Every time they tried to ask something about them Kakashi would always tell them to just be patient and they would know when they were read but he gave Asuma and Kurenai a clue by telling just them just so that they could here that the cloaks is a big clue and that they need to try and remember an incident that happened years ago. Otherwise they were a complete mystery to all but the trio and Kakashi. Sai hinted he knew about them, well he most likely did because Danzo would of told him what he needed to know about his teammates.

The three teams stood in the missions room listening to the Hokage read out a list of D-ranks they could do just after finishing a capture Tora mission. They jumped when Naruto yelled out in frustration. "Old man we want a better mission" Naruto yelled at the Hokage. Iruka glared and told Naruto to show the Hokage respect as he explained the missions and their rankings to him only to find Naruto was talking about ramen to the other pups making Iruka yell at them to listen until the Hokage interrupted them "Iruka, Naruto wants to prove he's not the same person he was in the academy and it seems that the other five would most likely act out eventually asking for a higher ranked mission. I think the team are ready for a C-rank mission. If they run into trouble they have three jounin and four experienced genin with them. I have just the mission for them, it's a c-rank to escort and protect a bridge builder from Wave. Send in the client."

An old make drinking sake walked in saying "I'm the great bridge builder Tazuna, your job is to protect me on my way home and when building my bridge. Wait this is my team, the short blonde brat looks like he couldn't hurt a fly and sticks out like sore thumb (Insert Naruto being held back from hurting the client). You sure I will be safe"

"Ah Tazuna-san don't worry you are in safe hands besides there is three jounin here so no need to worry" Kakashi assured him. Tazuna just grunted taking another swig of his sake as he eyed them team. Kurenai discussed what they would need to pack for the mission as she dismissed them. The trio briefly talked to the Hokage as he gave them each a scroll full of the only food they could eat along with an another scroll each for their injections. With the scrolls they needed they left the Hokage Tower and began the walk back to the place they call home. They walked in silence each thinking about the mission and how things would go, something didn't feel right about this mission and the client, he was hiding something. They each silently agreed that they would have to keep an extra close eye on their surroundings and their client to see what it is that he is keeping from them and how it would affect their mission.

It wasn't too long before they arrived at the asylum. They made sure they hadn't been followed by their teammates who had been trying to find out more about them before they entered the building going their separate ways when they got to the lowest level of the building, the place where the worst patients where kept. You would think they would of been moved up in levels as they were deemed safer but it was their own decision to stay on this level as they didn't trust themselves sometimes. They had good reason ever since that day they had gone insane that the only thing that keeps them from having an episode is the injections that keeps them calm enough but even then they still have episodes but not as bad as they would be if they didn't take the injections.

Hinata broke out of her thoughts when arrived outside the door to her room. Unlocking and then opening the door she entered into the room and began to get her stuff ready for the mission. She only had to pack clothes and essentials. She didn't know why but she packed a few scrolls full of a range of normal food that she had on hand if anyone visited and put that on her pouch. She had her scroll for her food, her injections scroll, her scroll filled with clothes, her scrolls filled with essentials, her weapons scroll and then the other scrolls with the other food. She had eight scrolls in total four on each side of her cloak in hidden compartments that can only be revealed with her own chakra. With everything ready she took her cloak and decided to get a quick shower and change her outfit.

She took about half an hour in the shower and used a small wind jutsu to dry herself off. She entered her room with her towel wrapped round her and immediately changed into a simple black bra and panties. She put the towel in the hamper as she headed to her wardrobe to change into a suitable outfit. She was about to choose something when a knock sounded at her room door. Put on her white fluffy dressing gown she tied it closed before heading to go answer the door. Opening the door she found Iruka stood there, she gave him a small smile before inviting him in. Iruka looked around the room, it was his first time here. He watched Hinata disappear into her bedroom leaving the door slightly ajar so they could still talk. He heard Hinata's voice from the bedroom ask "So what brings you here Iruka?"

"I came to see how you were since we haven't had the chance to talk again in a while what with me busy working in the missions room and you busy with your missions." he replied

"True true. I'm doing fine well as fine as I can be. Yeah true we been building up the pups skills during the d-ranks. Mostly with the Tora mission which really helps with their speed and stamina. What about you Iruka how have you been faring?" he could he the concern in her voice when she said this.

"That's good to hear and remember you are making great progress and it's not your fault, don't you dare forget that. Ah myself, well I've been good just been busy you know working with the Hokage in the missions room."

"Well that is good to hear" Her voice grew closer as she exited her bedroom and entered the living room. Hinata had changed into a pair of low-riding skin tight shinobi pants which despite what people think gave her a great range of movement and flexibility, she was also wearing a top which ended a few inches below her bust with an ANBU style armour top to match both of which had been made to fit her perfectly. On her feet she wore her custom shinobi heels with the four inch heel and the heel sharpened to a point. Her hair was pulled back into a hight ponytail and her bangs in their usual style to complete the look. She was just beginning to put her cloak on as she walked towards the door where he still stood near. She had put the cloak so it covered her whole outfit right down to the bottom of her feet (he could never figure out how they managed not to trip over it or how their movements weren't restricted by it), and she had left the hood of it down for the moment since she didn't need to put it up until they were not far from the entrance. (her whole outfit is black)

Opening the door the two exited out of Hinata's place after shutting and locking it behind them, they began to head back up the levels of the asylum until they got to the floor where the entrance was. By now Hinata had her hood in place which she put in place not long after they had left her room. She had let her doctor know that she wouldn't be back for a while as she had a mission out of the village. The doctor had been sceptical at first to sign the consent form she would have to give to Kakashi but with reassurance from both her and Iruka along with Sakura and Shikamaru who also needed him to sign one for them as well, he signed all three of the forms. The group of four bid the doctor goodbye as they left the building.

Shikamaru and Sakura said they would meet the two at the gate as they had something to do first so it was just the two of them. Both of them were quiet the entire walk both feeling equally nervous with no clue what to say. The gates soon came into view along with the pups who where the first ones there. They stopped when they reached the group standing a few feet away from them.

The pups where curious when they saw one of the trio along with Iruka walking up and wondered how they knew each other. The two had soon reached them and were stood a few feet away. It was first time they had seen one of the trio alone without the other two, they knew it was one of the girls but didn't know which. Naruto was silent before he immediately bombarded Iruka talking about ramen and the usual. Thankfully it didn't last long as the three senseis and the other two of the trio along with Sai arrived. Bidding them goodbye Iruka left as the group left through the gates.

Kakashi observed the genin as they exited the gate and noted the pups seemed excited to be going on their first mission out of the village. However he noticed the trio seemed on high alert which peeked his curiosity, they were never like that unless a mission, the client or both of them things didn't seem right, he would have to been on alert too if that was the case. Sighing he quietened down the loud ones of the bunch and told them the formation and where they would be going. With a nod and a yes sensei with no questions asked the group got into formation as set off on their way to wave.

* * *

First chapter of my first story done finally though I'm not too keen on it. Hope you like it. Please leave a review.


End file.
